Punishment
by mayapellyaoi
Summary: Naruto can sometimes be such a bad boy. Sasuke needs to put him in his place and punish him. Multiple one shots of all of Naruto's punishments.


Naruto just couldn't wait to get home. He could feel his cock twitching in his pants as his cute hole constricted around the vibrating object. Dark eyes gazing upon the blonde boy from the back of the classroom. Watching his prey, stalking his every movement. Naruto was a cutie. Or as the Uchiha would think, his pride to greatful to ever say such a thing out loud. As Sasuke gazed upon Naruto Uzumaki he could truly say the boy was the most gorgeous human being, inside and out. Beautiful tan skin, kissed by the god of the sun himself. Eyes blue like turquoise diamonds, yeah that explained them perfectly. Blonde hair of the perfect shade. His body is a masterpiece of art. Long, slender, toned, flawless. Sasuke couldn't be prouder to say that the walking beauty, know as Naruto Uzumaki was his. The Uchiha pendant proudly worn on the boys neck as proof.

Though sometimes his perfect beauty could be a delinquent. Disobeying his dear master , or simply doing wrong things. Though all bad boys deserve punishment. He was talking to dear Kiba being a little slut he was, flirting with him. Though he did it subconsciously he still must be punished.

as the Uchiha gazed upon the blonde he couldn't help but admire the beauty bestowed upon him. Naruto's face was flushed a beautiful shade of red. Small beads of sweat trailing down his face. His breathing shallow and short though he kept it quiet. Keeping, the attention off of him.

Sasuke was proud of him and surely would reward him later.

He looked up at the clock. Time passes by so quickly. Seeing as class was already over. Fellow students already leaving but sasuke and naruto not moving from their seats, even as the teacher left they still stayed there, waiting.

Sasuke got up from his desk making his way to the blonde.

"Naruto " Sasuke's voice husky. Hands coming up behind the blonde and twisting his hard nipples from ontop of his shirt. Naruto moaned lowly grinding against the vibrator in deep inside his hole. Sasuke's smirk widen pinching the cute pink nubs once more for a good run.

"Dirty dirty boy, didn't you learn to reply to someone when talking to you? Or are you to busy trying to dry orgasm off of that small vibrator in your cute little ass?" He smirked, knowing that the cock ring will serve as punishment. Denying poor Naruto a orgasm all day must have knocked some sense into the blonde.

"Come on say it naruto " he prodded again

"P-p-please master. I-i am sorry " a broken voice replied

"Please what baby? Tell master how sorry you are for being such a bad bad boy "

"Please master, l-let me cum. I-im sorry i was a b-bad boy"

"Master forgives you" he whispered into Naruto's ear a hand slipping into Naruto's pants. Grasping the blondes small cock. Creating a gasp from the boy and a slight shudder.

"You have such a small cock baby how can you pleasure anyone with this? Remember you were born to be my bitch, born to take my cock up that cute ass of yours."

"Y-yes master i understand" he replied softly. Sasuke slowly started stroking the blonde smirking at the moans the blonde released. Slowly he moved his hand up and down gradually rubbing the slit. Electing a rather loud moan from the boy. Sasuke slowly sped up his strokes. Rubbing narutos tip and slit continuously, while his other hand worked up and down down the boys shaft.

All naruto could do is moan like a bitch. He was going to cum, and sasuke knew it.

"Sasuke please im going to cum" he moaned out breathlessly. Sasuke smirked slipping the ring off.

"Rock your hips" he smirked. The boy following ordered as the vibrator pressed up against his prostate. He cried out his whole body tensing up and spurts of cum shot out of his cock. His whole body shaking from the body numbing orgasm.

Sasuke milking every drop from him possible.

Naruto panted heavily. This was just the beginning of his punishment. He could only wish he got off so lightly.


End file.
